my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Tommy Oliver's appearances
Tommy Oliver appears in: Episodes Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) *Green With Evil, Part 1-5 *The Trouble with Shellshock *Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Spit Flower *Life's a Masquerade *Gung Ho! *Wheel of Misfortune *Island of Illusion, Part 1-2 *Calamity Kimberly *A Star is Born *The Yolk's on You! *The Green Candle, Part 1-2 *Doomsday, Part 2 *Return of an Old Friend, Part 1-2 *Grumble Bee *Two Heads are Better than One *Trick or Treat *Second Chance *On Fins and Needles *Enter... The Lizzinator *Football Season *Mighty Morphin' Mutants *An Oyster Stew Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) *The Mutiny, Part 1-3 *The Wanna-Be Ranger *Putty on the Brain *Bloom of Doom *The Green Dream *The Power Stealer *The Beetle Invasion *Welcome to Venus Island *The Song of Guitardo *Green No More, Part 1-2 *Missing Green *White Light, Part 1-2 *Two for One *Opposites Attract *Zedd's Monster Mash *The Ninja Encounter, Part 1-3 *A Monster of Global Proportions *Zedd Waves *The Power Transfer, Part 1-2 *Goldar's Vice-Versa *Mirror of Regret *When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? *Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun *Lights, Camera, Action *Where There's Smoke, There's Fire *Scavenger Hunt *The Great Bookala Escape *Forever Friends *A Reel Fish Story *Rangers Back in Time, Part 1-2 *The Wedding, Part 1-3 *Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1-3 *Best Man for the Job *Storybook Rangers, Part 1-2 *Wild West Rangers, Part 1-2 *Blue Ranger Gone Bad Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) *A Friend in Need, Part 1-3 *Ninja Quest, Part 1-4 *A Brush With Destiny *Passing the Lantern *Wizard for a Day *Fourth Down and Long *Stop the Hate Master, Part 1-2 *Final Face-Off *The Potion Notion *I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger *A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1-2 *Changing of the Zords, Part 1-3 *Follow that Cab! *A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1-3 *Rita's Pita *Another Brick in the Wall *A Chimp in Charge *Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1-3 *The Sound of Dischordia *Rangers in Reverse Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1-2 *Climb Every Fountain *The Alien Trap *Attack Of The 60' Bulk *Water You Thinking? *Sowing the Seas of Evil *Hogday Afternoon, Part 1-2 Power Rangers Zeo *A Zeo Beginning, Part 1-2 *The Shooting Star *Target Rangers *For Cryin' Out Loud *Rangers in the Outfield *Every Dog Has His Day *The Puppet Blaster *Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers *Graduation Blues *A Few Bad Seeds *Instrument Of Destruction *Mean Screen *Mr. Billy's Wild Ride *There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part 1-3 *Inner Spirit *Challenges *Found and Lost *Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? *Trust in Me *It Came From Angel Grove *Bulk Fiction *Song Sung Yellow *Game of Honor *The Power of Gold *A Small Problem *Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise *Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers *Do I Know You? *Revelations of Gold *A Golden Homecoming *Mondo's Last Stand *Bomber in the Summer *Scent of a Weasel *The Lore of Auric *The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold *The Joke's on Blue *Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? *King for a Day, Part 1-2 *A Brief Mystery Of Time *A Mystery to Me *Another Song and Dance *Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1-2 *Hawaii Zeo *Good As Gold *A Season to Remember Power Rangers Turbo *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Shift Into Turbo, Part 1-3 *Shadow Rangers *Transmission Impossible *Rally Ranger *Built for Speed *Bicycle Built for the Blues *The Whole Lie *Glyph Hanger *Weight and See *Alarmed and Dangerous *The Millennium Message *A Drive to Win *Cars Attacks *Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part 1-2 *Passing the Torch, Part 1-2 Power Rangers Wild Force *Forever Red Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Day of the Dino, Part 1-2 *Wave Goodbye *Legacy of Power *Back in Black *Diva in Distress *Game On *Golden Boy *Beneath the Surface *Ocean Alert *White Thunder Part 1-3 *Truth and Consequences (fossilized and morphed only) *Leader of the Whack (morphed only) *Burning at Both Ends (morphed only) *The Missing Bone (morphed only) *Bully for Ethan (picture and morphed only) *It's a Mad Mad Mackerel (morphed only) *Copy That (morphed only) *Triassic Triumph (morphed only) *A Star is Torn (morphed only) *A Ranger Exclusive (morphed only) *Tutenhawken's Curse (morphed only) *Disappearing Act (morphed and invisible only) *Fighting Spirit *The Passion of Conner *Isn't it Lava-ly *Strange Relations *Thunder Storm, Part 1-2 *In Your Dreams *Drawn Into Danger *House of Cards *A Test of Trust *Thunder Struck, Part 1-2 Power Rangers S.P.D. *Wormhole Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Legendary Battle Category:List of Appearances